La isla
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Cuando el yate en el que viajan Naruto y Hinata sufre una explosión, se ven en la necesidad de nadar hasta la costa más cercana. Sin embargo, estar solos en una isla desierta no es sinónimo de estar a salvo, mucho menos cuando hay un par de ojos fijos en ellos. AU, NaruHina.


**Hola, chicos, esta es mi primera historia de Naruto UwU me gustan muchas parejas de la serie, entre ellas el NaruHina, pero debo confesar que mi OTP es SasuNaru JAJAJA.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este one-shot. Después publicaré otras historias que tengo en proceso.**

 **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **LA ISLA**

Hinata Hyuga se acercó a la cubierta del yate y contempló la luna llena en su vestido blanco de gala. Se quitó los tacones plateados y los sostuvo en una mano mientras se acomodaba el largo cabello de ébano sobre el hombro con la otra. La fiesta tenía buen ambiente, pero era más de lo que podía soportar con el calor que hacía y el alcohol en la sangre de todos los tripulantes.

Esperaba que todo terminara pronto para que pudieran reanudar el viaje. Estar en medio del océano la ponía nerviosa sin razón aparente. Seguramente todavía faltaban algunos kilómetros para llegar a tierra firme, pero debido a la hélice descompuesta no podían seguir su camino. Y a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, la gente de clase alta no parecía estar preocupada en lo absoluto. Habían decidido hacer una fiesta para pasar el rato hasta que el capitán ordenara que podían seguir. La hora de llegada debía ser ese día antes del atardecer, pero ya era casi medianoche y seguían varados en el mar, estimando que, si todo salía bien con las reparaciones, podrían zarpar a la mañana siguiente.

Hinata escuchó un chapoteo en el agua y caminó hasta la borda de babor para ver lo que era. La música se fue haciendo más tenue hasta que desapareció casi por completo. La luna se reflejaba en el mar, aparentemente en calma de no ser por las ondas que se formaban en un punto justo enfrente de ella, como si algo estuviera a punto se salir. _¿Será un pez, un tiburón?_ Pensó Hinata.

Una figura emergió frente a ella y la sobresaltó. Era un hombre vestido de buzo con la insignia de mantenimiento en el pecho. Era extraño, no lo había visto hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera estaba enterada de que en cada viaje había obreros que trabajaban en las calderas, aunque por supuesto, nunca se mezclaban con los tripulantes. Ellos eran una parte más del yate. Hinata lo observó detenidamente y se admiró de que fuera tan valiente como para meterse al agua a esas horas de la noche. De seguro traía una linterna y algún instrumento que podía usar como arma, pero de todas formas era algo que ella nunca haría en su sano juicio.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y se quitó el casco y la visera de un movimiento, revelando su joven rostro, su alborotado cabello rubio y sus hermosos ojos color topacio. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo. Le ofreció un asentimiento de cabeza y se recargó hacia atrás, flotando en el agua con el casco en la mano.

-Linda noche, ¿no?

Hinata se giró para comprobar que era ella a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

-Sí –respondió torpemente.

-Una hélice rota y tu gente hace una fiesta en respuesta.

Sin duda quería molestarla un poco con ese burdo comentario de reclamo, pero Hinata no le siguió el juego.

-Menos mal que eres de mantenimiento y puedes repararla. De ese modo mi gente y yo podemos divertirnos un rato.

-No pareces estar divirtiéndote en lo absoluto.

-Quería tomar un poco de aire –Hinata se justificó para no tener que decir que las fiestas no eran lo suyo.

-Con esa pinta deberías tomar un chapuzón. Te hará bien, el agua está deliciosa.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy bien aquí.

-No vaya a ser que arruines tu costoso vestido.

-Fue un regalo.

-¿De tu novio?

Hinata sonrió al adivinar lo que vendría a continuación. Una charla personal desde la cubierta con el empleado de mantenimiento que estaba en el agua. Qué noche más extraña.

-De mi primo.

El joven asintió y sonrió de lado. Se acercó hasta el yate y subió por la escalinata lateral. El agua escurría de su cuerpo y fue dejando un rastro de gotas hasta que llegó al lado de Hinata. Pasó muy cerca de ella y se inclinó para recoger un bulto de ropa que estaba en el suelo. Hinata no le quitaba la vista de encima. El joven se bajó el cierre del traje hasta el ombligo, revelando buena parte de su esculpido torso, e interrogó a Hinata con la mirada.

-¿Te importa?

Hinata se dio media vuelta, maldiciendo el haberse quedado tanto tiempo mirándolo como si estuviera hechizada. Escuchó la ropa mojada cayendo al suelo y sólo deseó que el joven rubio llevara ropa interior y no estuviera completamente desnudo detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó cuando lo sintió posicionarse a su lado, sus brazos casi rozándose mientras se recargaba en el barandal de la borda y veía fijamente hacia el mar.

Estaba usando el traje azul completo de mantenimiento, la playera blanca al descubierto y sin zapatos. Sus mechones de cabello goteando en su ropa y las perlas de agua surcando su rostro. Su cercanía le provocó una repentina oleada de calor a la chica.

-¿Estabas reparando la hélice?

-No, no tiene reparación –respondió él sin voltear a verla-. Hay que cambiarla, pero no tenemos el equipo para hacerlo.

-¿De qué hablas?

El rubio volteó a verla y formó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? Debería estar hablando con mi superior y dándole el reporte de mi revisión.

-Tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que pasa con el yate –respondió Hinata a la defensiva.

-¿Según quién? Las cuestiones técnicas no les incumben a los tripulantes.

-Bueno, sólo creí que…

-Estaremos aquí hasta mañana. Necesitamos un remolque, no podremos avanzar sin la hélice –la interrumpió bruscamente.

Hinata suspiró y regresó la vista al mar. Ya suponía que algo así pasaría, aunque escucharlo oficialmente ponía más peso sobre el asunto. Eso significaba que la fiesta iba a durar hasta el amanecer, lo que le hizo sentir el estómago revuelto al pensar que en algún punto tendría que volver allá dentro.

Volteó a ver al chico de mantenimiento y pensó que tal vez eso no estaba decidido. No había nada qué hacer por el momento hasta que llegara el rescate, así que podían quedarse a charlar un rato.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Naruto Uzumaki –respondió-. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Hinata Hyuga.

-Es un placer.

Se estrecharon las manos y luego rieron por la formalidad del saludo.

-¿No vas a volver a la fiesta? Tal vez algún extraño te invite una copa y puedas encontrar la diversión que estás buscando.

-Ya he hablado con todos los que están ahí dentro, y no podría estar menos interesada en volver.

-¿Prefieres estar a la intemperie en medio del océano hablando con el hombre de mantenimiento del yate?

-Eso suena bien. A menos que tengas otros planes.

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Otros planes" significaba volver a las calderas, por lo cual hablar con una chica bonita en la cubierta era una idea mucho más atractiva.

-Siendo honesta, no me gustan mucho las fiestas –confesó Hinata.

-Creo que eso depende. Si tu idea de "fiesta" es eso –señaló hacia el interior del yate-, entonces entiendo que no te gusten.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Los ricos son estirados que no saben divertirse. No son auténticos.

-¿Auch?

-Sin ofender –añadió Naruto-. Aunque, viéndolo bien, tú no pareces encajar mucho en ese estatus social. Tu familia tiene dinero, eso puedo verlo –dijo haciendo referencia al vestido-, pero ¿qué hay de ti?

-Digamos que heredé una cantidad considerable. Mi primo y mi hermana lo invierten en sus negocios mientras yo lo gasto en viajes. Quiero conocer el mundo. La idea de estar en un solo lugar me aterra, en cualquier momento podría echar raíces y ese sería mi fin.

-No es tan malo estar en un solo lugar. Depende de ti, y del lugar.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, pero no incómodo. Hinata quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre su vida, se veía que era una persona inteligente e interesante, pero la explosión del yate no le dio tiempo de nada.

Salieron volando hacia el mar al tiempo que la ráfaga de fuego se extendía unos cuantos metros a la redonda. De haber estado en la superficie seguramente los habría calcinado. Los trozos de yate volaron en todas direcciones, el olor rápidamente se dispersó y asimismo la negrura volvió a cubrirlo todo. Sólo unas cuantas partes estaban en llamas todavía.

Hinata emergió del agua con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. El sudor de su frente se sentía helado en comparación con el mar y la brisa. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, con el maquillaje corrido y el vestido pegándose a su cuerpo. No podía mover muy bien las piernas, así que se recargó en un trozo de puerta de madera para poder flotar. La explosión por poco le causa un infarto, volteó a todos lados en busca de algún sobreviviente, pero AU alrededor solo había algunos cuerpos calcinados, unas partes del yate en llamas y otras hundiéndose lentamente.

-¡Hinata!

Era la voz de Naruto. Se acercó nadando hasta ella y puso ambas manos en su rostro para espabilarla.

-¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió deprisa sin poder encontrar su voz. La presencia de Naruto la había tranquilizado, pero la explosión había tenido más peso. Estaba a unos segundos de entrar en shock. Naruto la sacudió para que recuperara la noción de la realidad.

-Creo que nadie sobrevivió –exclamó en voz baja.

Los ojos color perla de Hinata se empañaron en lágrimas y se apresuró a limpiarlas antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta.

-¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó, estupefacta.

-No lo sé. Sólo estaba mal la hélice, no es posible que el yate haya explotado.

-Tal vez alguna falla en las calderas.

-No hablemos de fallas. El barco estaba bien –respondió Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza-. Alguien lo hizo explotar. Esto fue planeado.

-¿Te refieres a una bomba?

-Sí.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Nadie revisa las maletas de los tripulantes, no cuando son de clase alta. Alguien pudo haber colado la bomba sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora? Teníamos que haber llegado al puerto hace horas, no tiene sentido.

-Eso sólo significa que tenían contemplada la falla de la hélice. Todo fue parte del mismo plan. Apuesto a que planeaban matar a todos los del yate, de no haber estado nosotros en la cubierta…

-…estaríamos fritos.

-Sí.

Hinata respiró hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse. Era mucha información para procesar, la idea de que alguien hubiera planeado una masacre de ese nivel. Lo más probable era que la bomba fuera dirigida para alguien en especial, pues pensar que iba para todos los tripulantes era descabellado.

-Hay que seguir moviéndonos, no podemos permanecer aquí –dijo Naruto.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A tierra firme.

-¿Qué hay del remolque?

Naruto se reprendió mentalmente por no haber reportado la falla antes de la explosión. Si se hubiera tomado un minuto para volver a su puesto, pedir el remolque y luego regresar a la cubierta, sólo tendrían que esperar a que llegara para estar a salvo. Pero eso no había ocurrido. En cambio, se había quedado platicando con Hinata.

No se sentía del todo mal, pues seguramente de haber vuelto a las calderas, Hinata habría vuelto a la fiesta en el interior del yate. Los resultados serían caóticos para ambos, no se hubieran salvado de la explosión.

-No hay forma de llamar a uno –respondió-. Vamos.

Hinata soltó la tabla y empezó a nadar al lado de Naruto, sintiendo que sus piernas se movían casi mecánicamente debido al vestido y a la temperatura del agua. Nadaron por largo rato hasta que ya no pudo más. El cansancio en su cuerpo, el sueño y el temor de lo sucedido no le permitían avanzar ni un metro más.

-Sigue nadando –exclamó Naruto al ver que entrecerraba los ojos y disminuía la velocidad.

-No puedo más.

-Tienes que poder, ya falta poco.

-No…no puedo…

Naruto puso su brazo alrededor de su pecho y la fue arrastrando de espaldas mientras él se impulsaba con la mano libre y sus piernas, reduciendo así drásticamente la poca velocidad que llevaba. No podía dejarla ahí varada para morirse, eso sin contar la temperatura del agua, los animales peligrosos que habitaban el océano y la oscura noche que los envolvía. Tenían que llegar a tierra firme, tenían que sobrevivir.

.

.

Cuando el yate explotó en mil pedazos, la ráfaga de fuego alcanzó a iluminar unos trescientos metros a la redonda, pero ni siquiera así la joven pareja se percató de la fragata que estaba al pairo, observando todo desde la oscuridad desde que la hélice se había roto.

Los tripulantes del yate, además del capitán y los hombres de mantenimiento, poco o nada sabían sobre navegar. El radar no había detectado ningún transporte en la cercanía, y es por eso que la fragata _Tempestad_ había podido permanecer al acecho y en completo anonimato.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios tensos de Sasuke Uchiha al contemplar los trozos esparcidos en el océano. El sonido de la explosión había sido embriagador, y la oleada de calor fue suficiente para hacerlo sudar aún a esa distancia. Se puso de pie y bajó a la cubierta, donde un hombre con rasgos muy similares a los suyos pero unos cuantos años mayor que él observaba la escena a través de unos binoculares con visión nocturna.

-Un espectáculo como éste no se ve todos los días, Itachi –exclamó Sasuke recargándose a su lado.

-Esto no ha terminado –respondió Itachi.

-¿De qué hablas? No hay forma en que haya podido sobrevivir a eso.

-Detecto movimiento. Hay un sobreviviente…tal vez sean dos.

-¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que sea…?

-No me gusta hablar de posibilidades, sino de certezas. Cuando me asegure de que la persona que escapó no es la que creo, entonces daré por terminado mi trabajo.

Sasuke Uchiha frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su hermano. Tenía razón, debían estar cien por ciento seguros antes de proceder con el plan.

Días atrás habían mantenido una conversación por teléfono bastante breve sobre reunirse en algún punto de la ciudad. Sasuke Uchiha era un solitario, y ni siquiera su hermano podía contarse entre las personas más allegadas a él. Cuando le habló de un trabajo para el que requería su ayuda, Itachi pensó que sería una buena oportunidad de estrechar los lazos fraternales que los unían. Hicieron todos los preparativos, pero ni siquiera así Sasuke quiso entrar en detalles sobre lo que planeaba hacer con el dinero. Lo único que Itachi sabía era que una suma de dinero bastante grande le pertenecería una vez que eliminara a su objetivo, y eso era suficiente para él.

Por su parte, Sasuke Uchiha podía haber contratado a un burdo asesino que le cortara el cuello a su víctima, pero la forma de actuar de Itachi se destacaba con creces. Había sido una buena idea acudir a él, pues aunque sus servicios eran costosos aun con el descuento que le había hecho de buena fe por ser hermanos, eso era a su vez una garantía de que los resultados serían los esperados. Itachi era un profesional que nunca dejaba un trabajo inconcluso o mal hecho. Era limpio en sus movimientos y certero en sus objetivos. Una bomba en el yate era precisamente la clase de "accidente" que necesitaba. Cuando alguien investigara la causa, o mejor dicho _si es que la investigaba_ , vería de inmediato el problema de la hélice y por consiguiente culparía a la presión en las válvulas, el escape del combustible y una desafortunada chispa en las calderas.

Era el asesinato perfecto.

O casi perfecto, de no ser por las dos víctimas que habían logrado escapar.

¿Por qué no habían considerado que eso pudiera pasar? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero la ventaja era que Itachi no pensaba concluir ahí el asunto, sino que iba a asegurarse de haber eliminado al objetivo antes de cantar victoria.

Sasuke sintió algo extraño en el estómago, como un nudo que tenía atadas sus tripas y que iba directo al corazón y al resto de sus órganos vitales; entonces supo que se trataba de la incertidumbre. Si por alguna causa milagrosa el objetivo había escapado… No, no podía ser así. No quería que fuera así. Lo mejor sería dejar todo en manos del experto y vanagloriarse en su buena suerte cuando revisaran los restos del yate y encontraran calcinada a la víctima.

Eso sería un gran motivo para celebrar y tal vez, sólo tal vez, considerara la idea de visitar a su hermano más a menudo.

.

.

Hinata abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol directamente en su rostro. La suave brisa alborotó un poco su cabello y la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Estaba acostada sobre algo suave, pero no era una cama, era arena. Se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la playa, las olas del mar chocaban contra las rocas mientras las más nobles acariciaban la arena ya húmeda. Había gaviotas volando alrededor de ella. Detrás había muchas palmeras cocoteras que seguramente horas atrás le habían proporcionado sombra, pero ya no más.

¿Qué había sucedido? Recordaba la explosión y nadar al lado de Naruto, pero luego de eso nada. _Tal vez me desmayé_ , pensó.

-Ah, por fin despertaste –exclamó una voz a su derecha, acercándose.

Hinata se puso de pie y quedó frente a Naruto, que estaba tan sonriente como si estuviera vacacionando. Llevaba un montón de fruta envuelta en su playera blanca y su torso bien formado iba al desnudo. El traje de mantenimiento tenía las mangas enrolladas y atadas a la altura de su cadera.

-¿En dónde estamos?

Naruto suspiró y volteó a su alrededor.

-En una isla, según el recorrido que hice.

-¿Qué isla?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Estás seguro de que es una isla?

-Hay agua por todos lados, creo que reconozco una isla cuando la veo.

-¿Qué pasó con el yate, y con los demás?

-Tenemos aquí desde antes del amanecer, y por la posición del sol yo diría que ya es más de mediodía. No hay señales de que nadie haya llegado.

-¿Hay alguien más aquí? ¿Algún nativo?

-Me temo que no. Estamos solos.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.

-Esto es serio. Estamos perdidos, tenemos que volver. Hay que armar una balsa o encender una fogata para que vean el humo.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, pero era más bien una risa nerviosa.

-Creo que has visto muchas películas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No es tan fácil. Armar una balsa que pueda navegar en mar abierto durante varios kilómetros, eso sin contar el que haya una tormenta, nos llevaría tal vez semanas. Además, no tenemos velas ni remos, no hay forma de que podamos avanzar de ese modo. Un extra: ¿tienes algún mapa o brújula? Porque no tenemos ni la más remota idea de dónde estamos, no hay forma de saber si debemos ir hacia el norte o hacia el sur.

Hinata estaba boquiabierta. Una parte de ella regañándose por ser tan ingenua y la otra molesta con Naruto por haber roto sus esperanzas.

-¿Qué hay de la fogata?

-¿Tienes un encendedor o cerillos? No lo creo. Yo tampoco.

-He visto que algunas personas hacen fuego tallando dos rocas.

-Sí, pero son rocas especiales para eso. No hay forma de que haya rocas de esas en una isla. Te digo que has visto muchas películas.

-Entonces…vamos a morir aquí…

Naruto abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Eso claramente no se lo esperaba. Le divertía escuchar las ideas de Hinata, pero no quería que se diera por vencida tan fácilmente. Le puso las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla.

-No vamos a morir. Tenemos comida y agua.

-Es agua salada, no podemos beberla.

-Sígueme –respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata contempló por un segundo el mar y el cielo despejado antes de seguirlo al interior de la isla. Había empezado a confiar en él sin razón aparente. Naruto se movió hábilmente entre las palmeras y la vegetación que había ahí. Hinata tenía dificultades para no enredarse, su vestido se rasgó varias veces y eso la entristeció un poco. Reparó en que no tenía zapatos, sus pies estaban desnudos contra la cálida arena, al igual que los de Naruto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás.

Siguieron caminando largo rato, cada vez internándose más y más en aquel laberinto de vegetación. Hinata vio distintas especies de aves y algunas lagartijas, pero ningún animal grande. Finalmente llegaron a una cascada y Naruto estiró la mano como si estuviera revelando el mismísimo Santo Grial. Y tal vez así era.

-¿Podemos beberla?

-Claro.

Hinata se arrodilló al lado y acunó sus manos para beber. No sabía que estaba tan sedienta hasta que el agua tocó sus labios. Bebió hasta hartarse y luego Naruto se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, pero tampoco podemos hacer nada al respecto más que esperar que pase algún bote y nos rescate. No sé muy bien hacia dónde nos dirigimos porque ya era de noche, pero la ruta que estaba siguiendo el yate era muy comercial; seguramente no tendremos que esperar mucho –dijo Naruto recostándose boca arriba sobre una gran roca circular con ambos brazos bajo su cabeza.

Hinata se sentó a unos metros de él y rasgó su vestido hasta las rodillas para tener más movimiento. Se lavó la cara, las piernas y los brazos, que estaban cubiertos de arena, usando la tela rasgada como estropajo.

Naruto, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió un poco para ver lo que estaba haciendo y no pudo evitar sonreír. En vez de que disfrutara la sensación de la cálida arena en su cuerpo, se dedicaba a limpiarse.

-Puedes darte un chapuzón si quieres, no me importaría –dijo entre risas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y luego escuchó el chapoteo del agua.

Hinata se acercó a él sin hacer ruido y lo jaló para hacerlo caer al agua sin darle tiempo a tomar una bocanada de aire. Naruto emergió deprisa y con un movimiento de la mano se quitó los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente.

-Esto lo pagarás…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba desnuda. Estaba sumergida hasta el cuello con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, pero el agua era tan cristalina que parecía estar viéndola a través de un vidrio inmaculado. Sintió una oleada de calor repentino y tosió incómodamente desviando la mirada.

-No sabía que…lo siento, no era mi intención…

Hinata soltó una carcajada y nadó hasta recargarse en la orilla dándole la espalda a Naruto.

-De todas las reacciones del mundo, esa es la que menos esperaba –confesó.

Naruto no volteó hasta pasado un minuto y se fue acercando lentamente hasta estar a su lado. Lo único que podía ver así como estaba era su cabello flotando en el agua, sus brazos cruzados sobre la roca y su rostro levemente tostado por el sol. Parecía estar pensando en algo que no le daba tregua.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó.

-No lo sé…Todo este asunto del yate y de la explosión parece demasiado aterrador.

-No creo que haya sido un atentado terrorista, pero tienes razón en estar asustada. No sabemos para quién iba dirigida esa bomba, pero lo que sí es seguro es que muchas personas inocentes lo pagaron. Me alegra que estemos bien.

-Pero no estamos realmente bien, ¿verdad? Dijiste que la ruta que seguía el yate era comercial y por lo tanto muchos botes pasaban por ahí, pero tengo la sensación de que lo dijiste sólo para tranquilizarme.

Naruto no respondió. No podía.

-De todas formas –Hinata parecía un poco más repuesta después de haber dicho lo que pensaba-, estamos vivos y tenemos lo necesario para sobrevivir hasta que un bote, cuya ruta se desvíe para cargar los barriles con agua, llegue a esta isla.

Naruto sonrió al notar que estaba haciendo otra referencia a alguna película. Rellenar barriles con agua era algo que solían hacer las embarcaciones del siglo XVIII, no los transportes marítimos modernos, cuyas travesías no duraban ni siquiera tres días.

-Sí, tienes razón. Cuando alguien llegue nos autoproclamaremos gobernadores de esta isla y tendrán que pedirnos permiso para poner un pie aquí dentro.

-¿Gobernadores? Ni siquiera tenemos zapatos.

Naruto salió del agua y empezó a caminar de regreso a la playa. Hinata lo siguió unos minutos después luego de haberse puesto el vestido. Ambos se sentaron sobre la arena y empezaron a comerse la fruta que Naruto había recolectado. Había mangos, papaya y plátanos, sobre todo. Parecían estar en una cita improvisada.

-Háblame de ti –pidió Hinata luego de un rato.

Sentía las manos pegajosas por la fruta, pero esta vez no le dio importancia. Naruto se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte y se recargó en la palmera que había detrás de él.

-Veamos, ¿qué quieres saber de mí?

-Todo. Sólo sé tu nombre y que hasta el día de ayer solías trabajar en un yate.

-Bueno…tengo veintitrés años, me gusta el ramen, soy originario de Japón y he vivido aquí toda mi vida. No tengo hermanos y hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis padres.

-¿Por qué?

-Nuestros intereses son distintos, no hace falta entrar en detalles.

-¿Por qué trabajabas en un yate? Tengo la sensación de que tienes potencial para algo más.

-Me gusta la mecánica y el mar, ¿qué mejor combinación hay?

Hinata asintió.

-¿Qué hay de ti? Estás viajando por el mundo –dijo Naruto.

-Algo así. Mis padres murieron hace unos meses y fue entonces que abandoné la carrera de medicina. Supongo que…nuestros intereses también eran distintos. Mi hermana se mudó con otros parientes y mi primo siguió con sus negocios, aunque no sé qué fue de él últimamente. No nos separamos en muy buenos términos. Digamos que él quiso tomar responsabilidad de mí luego de lo ocurrido, pero no necesito una niñera.

-Tienes alguien que se preocupa por ti, deberías estar agradecida –replicó Naruto con tinte severo.

-Es verdad. Si logramos sobrevivir a esto, hablaré con él –repuso Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Pero no vuelvas a la carrera de medicina si no es lo que realmente quieres. Eso te definirá por el resto de tu vida, es una decisión importante.

Hinata ensanchó su sonrisa. Naruto tenía muy buenos consejos, pero no era eso en lo que quería pensar en esos momentos. Se recargó en sus piernas y se quedó dormida en unos cuantos minutos.

.

.

El buen humor de Sasuke de la noche anterior se había esfumado por completo. Habían revisado los restos del yate, pero no habían podido reconocer al objetivo y por lo tanto no sabían si se había quemado por completo o había escapado. Bajó a la cubierta y recargó ambos brazos en la borda, meditando sus posibilidades. Itachi se le unió con una humeante taza de café, a pesar del calor de mediodía.

-Nos dirigimos a la siguiente isla –dijo a modo de saludo.

Era la tercera isla que revisaban en lo que iba del día. La dirección de los dos sobrevivientes era la correcta, pero ya que no los habían seguido en la noche, no podían saber a ciencia cierta qué isla del archipiélago habían escogido para instalarse. Además de que era mucho trabajo sólo para dos personas.

Sasuke observó el vasto océano y el horizonte antes de volverse hacia Itachi. Su mirada divertida y su sonrisa ladina de la noche anterior habían abandonado su rostro. Ahora no había más que reclamo y odio en su expresión.

-Será mejor que los encontremos si no quieres que tome tu cabeza como un anticipo –gruñó.

Pero sus palabras no tuvieron el efecto deseado. Itachi ni siquiera se inmutó por la fría amenaza, sino que con la mano que tenía libre lo tomó del cuello y lo estampó contra la borda, en donde estaba a punto de caer al mar.

-No cometas el error de creer que puedes vencerme, hermanito. Sería una lástima que te saliera el tiro por la culata. Sabes bien que no debes jugar conmigo.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y después sintió que lo liberaba. Acomodó sus ropas y se pasó una mano por el cabello sin decir nada. Rodeó la figura de Itachi y se perdió en el interior de la fragata.

.

.

Cuando Hinata despertó, tenía la sensación de haber dormido un día entero, sin embargo sólo habían pasado un par de horas. Se sentó sobre la arena y se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba dormido debajo de ella, sirviéndole como colchón y almohada al mismo tiempo. Se dio la oportunidad de observarlo con más detenimiento y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su expresión. Naruto tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y un leve ronquido escapaba desde su garganta. Sus largas pestañas coronaban sus párpados y el cabello alborotado cubría una parte de su frente. Hinata vio también unas extrañas marcas que tenía en las mejillas, como si alguien le hubiera hecho un corte con una hoja sumamente afilada y delicada. Pasó un dedo por una de ellas y se dio cuenta de que eran marcas de nacimiento, no cicatrices.

De pronto, Naruto la tomó de la mano que había estirado para tocarlo y giró sobre ella en la arena hasta quedar encima. Hinata se sorprendió y no pudo decir nada ante el cambio de roles, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba despierto hasta que se sintió apresada bajo esa hermosa mirada ensombrecida por el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó, nerviosa.

¿Acaso se había pasado de la raya al tocarlo? ¿Le molestaba que invadiera su espacio personal?

Pero no hubo reclamos por parte del rubio, simplemente se quedó así como estaba por un largo minuto que a Hinata le parecieron horas. Naruto quería decir algo inteligente que acompañara a sus movimientos, pero no se le vino nada a la mente. El rostro de Hinata estaba muy cerca del suyo, y casi podía contar sus pestañas sin problemas. El color de sus ojos le llamó mucho la atención, eran como dos perlas que lo veían fijamente como interrogándolo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su vista siguió su recorrido por su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios rosados entreabiertos. Se veían tan suaves al tacto y tan llamativos en aquel rostro de papel.

-¿Naruto?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de lado antes de volver a su lugar. Hinata se incorporó y empezó a jugar con su cabello distraídamente. El contacto había sido tan ligero y tan íntimo a la vez que no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Había sido su imaginación o Naruto había estado a punto de besarla? No le desagradaba nada la idea. Sería un lindo gesto de su parte, como una especie de juramento sellado de que lograrían sobrevivir en aquella isla desierta. O tal vez era simplemente el calor del momento. Hinata era mujer y Naruto un hombre, una reacción así no debería sorprenderla en lo absoluto. Cualquier ser humano sucumbe a sus instintos alguna vez en la vida.

-Lo lamento –dijo Naruto después de un incómodo silencio.

-Yo también –respondió Hinata volteando la vista al mar.

-Me dejé llevar por el momento.

-Es mi culpa, creo que me acerqué demasiado.

Naruto observó su perfil y tragó saliva fuertemente. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que estaba arrepentido por algo distinto? ¿Y por qué, justo cuando debía tener la mente despejada, la imagen de Hinata y su cuerpo parecían llamarlo a que la acariciara? Ninguna respuesta coherente se le ocurrió. Sólo quiso dejarse llevar y hacer lo que sus instintos o su corazón o lo que fuera que lo estuviera guiando en esos momentos tuviera rienda suelta.

-Hina…

-¡Es un barco! –Exclamó Hinata poniéndose de pie sin darle oportunidad de terminar la frase.

Naruto volteó hacia donde la chica estaba apuntando y también se puso de pie. En efecto, justo donde las rocas coronaban el arrecife, alcanzó a distinguir algunas velas extendidas dirigiendo la embarcación directamente hacia la isla. El nombre del barco era _Tempestad_ y Hinata no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacer un juego de palabras.

-¿Has oído eso de que después de la tempestad viene la calma? ¡Estamos salvados!

Hinata se abalanzó sobre Naruto y lo estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. Naruto estaba pasmado por lo que estaba viendo. Por alguna razón no alcanzaba a alegrarse de lo sucedido, sino que estaba sospechando como loco. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Pero no pudo hacerle saber esos pensamientos a Hinata porque en esos momentos la chica corrió hasta la playa y empezó a agitar la tela rota del vestido que llevaba en las manos como si fuera una bandera.

-¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Ayuda!

Naruto permaneció oculto en la sombra de las palmeras sin moverse. Observaba los saltos de Hinata y la manera en que agitaba sus brazos como si lo viera todo en cámara lenta. Entonces volteó a ver la fragata que ahora estaba a unos veinte metros de la orilla y distinguió un brillo plateado como de un lente. ¿Era un catalejo? No era probable, pues en esos tiempos nadie los usaba ya. Habían pasado a la historia como parte de las embarcaciones piratas y sus numerosas leyendas. ¿Qué otra cosa tenía un lente?

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza en el momento justo. Comprendió al instante por qué la embarcación se dirigía directamente hacia la isla como si fuera algo premeditado y por qué no iban sólo de paso si sabían que no había absolutamente nada ahí.

-¡Hinata, cuidado!

Naruto corrió tras ella y la derribó justo cuando la bala impactó en el agua donde unos momentos antes había estado haciéndoles señas. Hinata no había alcanzado a ver el suceso, así que se quitó a Naruto de encima con un empujón y se puso de pie.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Estoy empapada!

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí –respondió Naruto jalándola del brazo antes de que el francotirador cargara nuevamente el rifle.

-¿De qué hablas? Estamos salvados, la forma de irnos de aquí es en ese barco.

-No lo entiendes, nos acaban de disparar –exclamó Naruto sin aliento luego de forcejear un poco con ella al ver que no pensaba moverse.

-¿Dispa…? ¿Qué? Naruto…

Pero antes de formular otra pregunta fue nuevamente derribada por el rubio, y esta vez sí alcanzó a ver el impacto en el agua y escuchar el sonido amortiguado.

Su rostro estaba deformado por el terror de ser un tiro al blanco. Su cabeza empezó a girar y entonces sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo, pero no estaba flotando ni se había desmayado; Naruto la había cargado en su espalda como un bombero y empezaba a correr hacia el interior de la isla en zigzag para reducir las probabilidades de que una bala les diera de lleno.

.

.

Itachi maldijo por lo bajo al ver por la mirilla del rifle PSG1 _Heckler and Koch_ a la pareja perdiéndose entre la espesa vegetación. Al parecer, apuntarles desde la fragata para ahorrarse el viaje a tierra firme no había sido muy buena idea. Las probabilidades de que errara el tiro en menos de dos metros eran nulas, pero ahora tendría que perseguirlos como un par de cervatillos en temporada de cacería.

-Me hicieron gastar dos balas en vano –susurró casi para sí.

-¿Eso también correrá por mi cuenta? –Preguntó Sasuke observando la escena de brazos cruzados.

Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-No, hermanito. Admito que eso fue mi error.

-Y ahora la chica ha escapado –agregó Sasuke, como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

-Creo que tienes muy mala suerte. ¿Qué probabilidades había de que sobreviviera a la explosión del yate?

-Si te contraté fue porque no me gusta tentar demasiado a mi suerte. Esos Hyuga siempre lo han tenido fácil. Se suponía que tú serías mi carta ganadora.

Itachi se alejó de la borda con el PSG1 apoyado en un hombro y con la mano libre le sacudió el cabello a Sasuke, quien lo apartó de un manotazo. Itachi no se inmutó por el gesto grosero, era casi una rutina cada que interactuaban.

-Como ya te dije, esto no ha terminado. No lo des todo por perdido. Iré allá para terminar mi trabajo, y ¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte? Que tú irás conmigo.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza como si no hubiera escuchado bien. Bufó molesto en una especie de risa mezclada que no daba credibilidad a lo que Itachi le estaba diciendo. ¿Iba a pagarle una exorbitante suma de dinero para hacer el trabajo sucio pero él mismo tendría que colaborar? No, definitivamente no.

-Ese es tu trabajo, idiota. No cuentes conmigo.

Itachi le entregó el rifle con más fuerza de la necesaria y lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

-Sería bueno que actuaras como hombre por una vez en tu vida, para variar.

Y acto seguido caminó hacia el dormitorio para sacar un arma de corto alcance. Salió a encontraste con Sasuke para darle la Magnum 9mm a cambio del rifle.

-Andando –lo apremió dirigiéndose a la escalinata lateral.

No había ningún bote que pudieran usar para llegar a la orilla, así que tuvieron que avanzar pero nadando y luego caminando pese a que el agua les llegaba hasta el cuello. Ambos llevaban las armas sobre la cabeza para que no se mojaran, a su vez que maldecían el hecho de que la fragata no pudiera anclar más cerca de la costa. El agua y la arena estaban por todo su cuerpo y les hacían más difícil la caminata, además de que el sol volvía sus cuerpos pegajosos en una niebla insoportable de sudor y sal.

-Al llegar a la orilla nos separaremos para abarcar más territorio. No creo que haya nativos en este lugar, pero si los hay no dudes en disparar. Esos bastardos caníbales son capaces de desollarte vivo si les das la oportunidad –explicó Itachi avanzando al frente.

-¿Qué hay del tipo que está con ella? –Preguntó Sasuke, aunque en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

-A no ser que quieras llevarlo con nosotros una vez que mates a su novia, te sugiero que lo despaches también. Nadie lo extrañará.

-Hinata Hyuga no tiene novio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé –respondió Sasuke, quien había hecho una investigación exhaustiva antes de llevar a cabo sus planes sobre robar la herencia de la Hyuga.

-En fin, seguramente estarán juntos, así que no será problema alguno acabar con los dos en el momento.

Finalmente llegaron a la orilla y se quedaron de pie viendo la vegetación y las palmeras que se erguían frente a ellos. Itachi se giró hacia la derecha y se colgó el PSG1 a la espalda.

-Yo iré por este lado. No creo que nos tiendan una emboscada, pero de todas formas ten cuidado.

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta.

-No necesito tu maldita preocupación, Itachi. Si los encuentras primero espérame aquí sentado, yo haré lo mismo.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta? –Propuso Itachi con una ligera sonrisa-. El que los encuentre primero, gana.

-¿Cuál es el premio? –Preguntó Sasuke más por compromiso que por verdadero interés.

-Veamos, si tú ganas no te cobraré un sólo centavo de lo acordado, pero si yo gano tendrás que darme el doble.

-No suena muy justo, ese era tu trabajo desde un principio.

-No te rindas antes de empezar, le quitas toda la diversión a esto. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu competitivo? –Preguntó Itachi.

-Bien, empecemos –exclamó Sasuke con una expresión de aburrimiento.

No le importaba la apuesta, podía permitirse pagar más que eso cuando tuviera el dinero de la Hyuga, pero no lo tendría si por azares del destino ella lograba escapar. Las probabilidades no estaban a su favor, claro está, pero aun siendo una en un millón, todavía existía el riesgo de perder.

.

.

Luego de correr unos cuantos minutos con la chica cargada a su espalda, Naruto se recargó en un árbol y tomó algunas cuantas respiraciones profundas para calmarse. Desde donde estaba ya no se alcanzaba a ver la playa, lo que significaba que se había internado bastante en la isla. Había pasado la cascada muchos metros atrás.

Hinata se removió un poco y Naruto la puso en el suelo sin quitar la mano sobre su cintura en caso de que desfalleciera de repente.

-¿Estás bien?

Hinata no había perdido la conciencia, pero todo el recorrido lo había hecho sumida en una especie de estupor que la mantuvo convenientemente tranquila antes de entrar en pánico. Naruto la abrazó fuertemente y enterró la cara en su cabello, olfateando su aroma mezclado con el sudor y la brisa salina. Hinata se aferró a su espalda hasta que creyó que la tormenta había pasado y finalmente pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

Naruto tenía una expresión de tristeza mezclada con angustia y preocupación. Hinata estaba aterrada y pálida, estremeciéndose cada tanto y abrazándose a sí misma en un gesto protector. Naruto la tomó de la mano y siguieron caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-Creo que le sacamos gran ventaja, pero no estoy seguro de que no haya decidido perseguirnos.

-¿Quién era esa persona que nos disparó y por qué lo hizo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo idea, pero no parece viable quedarnos para preguntarle.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No tenemos escapatoria, estamos varados en una isla desierta.

-Esa persona tiene un barco. Podemos tomarlo y escapar de aquí.

-¿Crees que está solo?

Naruto consideró un momento esta opción. No era viable, pues manejar una fragata requería bastante trabajo que no cualquiera podía hacer. Era posible que estuviera solo si sus habilidades de navegación eran realmente buenas, pero en todo caso era más reconfortante pensar que así era. Si había más de una persona involucrada no tendrían oportunidad de salir ilesos. Suponiendo que pudieran derrotarlo, cosa poco probable dado que no tenían un arma de fuego como defensa, siempre cabía la posibilidad de que no estuviera solo y entonces sería cuestión de tiempo para que su camarada los encontrara.

-No lo sé –fue lo único que pudo responder.

-Creo que deberíamos ocultarnos hasta que se vaya. Tal vez sí vino por provisiones y creyó que éramos nativos del lugar. Si no nos ve durante su estancia aquí, se irá después de un rato.

-Tendríamos que esperar a que pasara otro barco para rescatarnos –agregó Naruto.

Hinata asintió. Eso era mucho mejor que recibir un balazo por un malentendido.

-De acuerdo –concedió Naruto-, vamos a buscar un escondite.

Siguieron caminando por un rato sin hablar. Las copas de los árboles eran tan tupidas que el sol estaba oculto y parecía que estaba a punto de anochecer cuando en realidad eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Naruto no había recorrido la isla entera, sólo lo suficiente para saber que no había nadie más con ellos, por lo tanto no sabía muy bien en dónde estaban. Hinata lo seguía con una confianza ciega que no podía traicionar. Avanzó con paso decidido sin saber si se estaban desviando hacia un lado o si seguían en línea recta.

Momentos después encontraron una especie de cueva entre las rocas que fácilmente les serviría de refugio, Naruto entró primero para comprobar que no había peligro y luego Hinata se le unió. Tomaron asiento en el suelo lado a lado y se permitieron relajarse un momento. Tarde o temprano tendrían que salir para comprobar que no había nadie más con ellos, pero mientras tanto dejaron que las cosas tomaran su curso.

.

.

Sasuke avanzó por la isla entre reniegos y maldiciones. Cada tanto se enredaba entre alguna planta o algún mosquito se le paraba en el cachete.

-Estoy harto –murmuró para sí mismo al tiempo que apartaba otro puñado de plantas de su camino con la Magnum.

Habían pasado tan sólo quince minutos desde que se separó de Itachi, pero hasta entonces no había encontrado nada más que problemas de flora y fauna. Tal vez su hermano ya los había encontrado y lo esperaba sentado en el lugar acordado, lo que significaba que él solamente estaba por ahí perdiendo el tiempo y pasando un mal rato en vano.

Pero entonces reparó en que no había escuchado ningún disparo. De haberlos encontrado Itachi ya habría abierto fuego sin dudarlo. ¿Podía Sasuke decir eso de sí mismo? No lo sabía, así como tampoco sabía si sería capaz de matar a la chica y a su acompañante a quemarropa. Recordó las palabras de Itachi en la fragata, esas sobre actuar como hombre por una vez en su vida, y se enfureció.

¿Por qué su hermano podía matar sin remordimientos mientras que él no cesaba de imaginar distintas situaciones al encontrarse con el objetivo? Sentía que una vez que la tuviera en frente no haría falta más que una leve vacilación para arruinarlo todo. ¿Itachi lograría -querría- arreglarlo o en cambio dejaría que fallara para darle una especie de escarmiento, un bien merecido karma instantáneo?

No creía que fuera capaz de traicionarlo de ese modo, pero la idea de fallar en una cosa así era suficientemente mala por sí sola. Se concentró en el camino y se dijo que primero tenía que encontrar a la chica antes de pensar en todos los posibles desenlaces.

Su sentido de la orientación no era muy bueno, por lo que no se dio cuenta que desde que se había internado en la isla, cada paso que daba estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha, guiándolo inevitablemente hacia Itachi.

Su ropa empapada hacía más difícil cada paso, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba. La excitación de la cacería iba en aumento y de pronto se sintió con suerte.

 _Hoy es un gran día para matar_ , pensó.

.

.

Naruto estaba experimentando las secuelas del cansancio y el sueño acumulados. Las pequeñas siestas a lo largo del día no eran suficientes para rellenar su energía, y estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos por tan sólo dos segundos se quedaría dormido.

Hinata, por su parte, estaba tan alerta como si acabara de tomarse un café. Tal vez era el miedo actuando, o la sensación de que muy pronto se decidiría su destino y el de Naruto. Si estaban destinados a morir a manos del misterioso francotirador, entonces no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Nunca había sido muy creyente de la intervención divina o algo similar, pero en esos momentos pensó que no le iría mal una plegaria pseudo-honesta para tranquilizarse.

Naruto se puso de pie y empezó a caminar en círculos sin decir nada. Era tal vez una forma de liberar el estrés y la tensión, pero Hinata creía que lo único que hacía era aumentar uno y otra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –Preguntó la chica en un susurro, temiendo que si hablaba demasiado fuerte sus peores sospechas se confirmarían.

-No lo sé. ¿Unos cuantos minutos? ¿Media hora?

Sin manera de saberlo sólo podían arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento y rogar porque saliera bien.

Naruto se acercó a la entrada de la cueva y de pronto retrocedió como si lo hubieran empujado un par de manos gigantes. Tropezó en el camino hasta que regresó al lado de Hinata y la tomó por los hombros.

-Está ahí afuera –susurró.

Hinata abrió mucho los ojos y un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía una tremenda curiosidad por verlo, pero el miedo de estar frente a frente con alguien que podía matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la hizo permanecer en su lugar, inmóvil.

-¿Te vio? –Fue la única pregunta que pudo formular.

-No, alcancé a ocultarme.

-¿Está armado?

Naruto trató de visualizar la imagen del sujeto, pero no recordaba haber visto un arma (al menos algo como un rifle) en la milésima de segundo que había estado expuesto.

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Está solo? ¿Crees que podamos vencerlo y escapar?

Naruto asintió. Eso era una buena idea. El sujeto en cuestión tenía una complexión similar a la suya, así que estaba seguro de poder con él. Sin embargo, el papel de Hinata en todo aquello era indeciso. Si salían a enfrentarlo juntos ella sólo estaría en medio, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-Tú quédate aquí –ordenó-, yo iré por él.

Hinata quiso replicar pero no se atrevió, pues sabía perfectamente lo que Naruto estaba pensando.

-Ten cuidado –respondió.

Naruto asintió y se puso de pie para asomarse nuevamente a la entrada de la cueva con Hinata a su espalda. El hombre estaba todavía a una distancia considerable, pero su figura vestida de negro era inconfundible en el verde la selva.

Hinata le apretó la mano para infundirle valor y luego se separaron. La tensión creció de inmediato, como si una tela invisible los mantuviera envueltos en un estupor constante. Naruto se escabulló fuera de la cueva y se perdió entre la maleza selvática para atacar por sorpresa.

.

.

Al entrar en esa zona de la isla la oscuridad creció momentáneamente. Sasuke tuvo que aguzar el oído y la vista para no verse imposibilitado durante su búsqueda. No estaba seguro de qué tanto se había alejado la pareja, pero tarde o temprano tendrían que aparecer.

No le agradaba mucho admitirlo, pero en el fondo deseaba que Itachi fuera el que jalara el gatillo y no él. Así se ahorraría una muerte tal vez demasiado impactante. Se imaginó a Hinata Hyuga con un orificio en la frente y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Nuevamente maldijo el que la explosión no hubiera acabado con ella.

A pesar de que siempre había conservado su semblante serio y su actitud fría e impasible, sus tripas dieron un violento vuelco que amenazó con trepar por su garganta en forma de vómito. Los olores y colores de la selva se le mezclaban y le impedían distinguirlos. Un zumbido lo aturdió y por unos segundos su vista se tornó blanca. Sasuke tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas al tiempo que se recargaba en un árbol con la mano que llevaba la Magnum mientras que con la otra se cubría los ojos. Si iba a vomitar, sería mejor que fuera de una vez para librarse del malestar.

Pero no sucedió. Su estómago recuperó la calma y le permitió tranquilizarse.

Mientras tanto, a unos dos metros de ahí, Naruto reveló su posición al saltar detrás de un árbol. Sin pensar siquiera en las consecuencias corrió hacia Sasuke y lo derribó. Su oportunidad de oro había llegado en el momento en el que bajó la guardia. De haber estado alerta probablemente le habría disparado en acto reflejo.

Sasuke y Naruto rodaron por la tierra en una mezcla de golpes ciegos y forcejeos. Sasuke no había alcanzado a reaccionar y por accidente tiró el arma, la cual se perdió entre las plantas. Sabía que estaba siendo atacado pero poco podía hacer al respecto al cubrirse el rostro y al mismo tiempo tratar de devolver los golpes.

Naruto, que había aprovechado el factor sorpresa, no tuvo tantos problemas para someterlo bajo su cuerpo. Sasuke quedó volteado boca abajo, saboreando la tierra mezclada con agua de mar y su propio sudor mientras Naruto le torcía los brazos hacia atrás en una llave imposible.

-No eres tan rudo ahora, ¿o sí? –Se burló el rubio sentado a horcajadas sobre su espalda.

-Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima, imbécil.

-Creo que primero me debes una explicación. ¿Por qué trataste de matarnos?

-No tengo por qué responder a eso.

Naruto lo jaló del cabello y le golpeó la cabeza contra la tierra.

Sasuke hizo una mueca de dolor y trató de zafarse, pero en vano.

-De acuerdo –exclamó Sasuke-, te lo diré todo, pero quítate de encima.

Naruto analizó las probabilidades de que saliera corriendo y supuso que no eran tantas. Se puso de pie y retrocedió unos pasos; fue entonces cuando pisó algo duro que casi lo hizo tropezar. Era la Magnum.

.

.

Itachi pensó que era una lástima haber encontrado a la chica sin su acompañante. Eso significaba que tendría que buscar al otro, aunque el trabajo implicaba únicamente quitarle la vida a la Hyuga. Cuando vio entre los árboles a la chica de pie afuera de la cueva, supo de inmediato que sería una presa fácil, tal vez demasiado. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla y luego se escabulló entre la vegetación para acercarse a ella.

Hinata miraba fijamente el punto en el que Naruto había desaparecido, deseando que no tardara demasiado y que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan. Una parte de ella estaba aliviada de que él se hubiera ofrecido a hacer todo el trabajo, pero la otra se movía nerviosamente retorciendo las manos en su regazo con la impaciencia y luchando con el impulso de ir a buscarlo para echarle una mano con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

No escuchó ningún disparo, únicamente el crujido de las ramas y la hojarasca seca justo detrás de ella.

Cuando se giró, fue demasiado tarde, alcanzó a gritar pero no había forma de escapar del cañón ilesa.

-No te muevas –exclamó Itachi tranquilamente.

Hinata se congeló en su lugar no por acatar la orden, sino porque en verdad no podía moverse ni un centímetro. Un sinfín de preguntas empezaron a surgir en su cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado con Naruto? ¿Era esta la misma persona que el rubio había visto? ¿Le había mentido acaso? ¿Había escapado sin ella? Y pensando lo peor... ¿estaba…muerto?

.

.

Sasuke alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo la recogía y comprobaba si estaba cargada. Al parecer estaba familiarizado con las armas, aunque no parecía que fueran parte de su oficio. Tal vez sabía lo básico sobre poner el seguro y quitar el cargador, algo que bien podía haber aprendido viendo una película de acción.

Todo había salido mal. En sus planes no estaba convertirse en la presa. ¿Qué debía hacer?

 _Miente._

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Naruto apuntándolo con la pistola, como si estuviera esperando a que le diera un motivo para no llenarle el cuerpo de plomo en ese mismo momento.

La mente de Sasuke trabaja a toda prisa. Una mentira creíble. ¿Por qué había llegado a la isla?

-¿Estás solo? –Prosiguió Naruto al ver que no respondía.

A Sasuke le dieron ganas de reír. Si aquel chico rubio le estaba preguntando algo como eso significaba que aún no se habían encontrado con Itachi. Una ventaja de ese tamaño tenía que aprovecharla. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo hasta que su hermano los encontrara y le disparara con el rifle.

-Sí –afirmó.

-¿Qué hay del barco?

-Hay algunos navegantes abordo –dijo Sasuke, pensando que si le decía que el barco estaba ocupado no se atrevería a correr hacia él para escapar.

-Lo sabía –dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Sabes usar eso? –Preguntó Sasuke señalando la pistola al ver que le temblaba la mano. Un idiota armado era lo último que necesitaba.

-Yo haré las preguntas –respondió Naruto fulminándolo con la mirada-. ¿Por qué trataste de matarnos?

-Estoy haciendo una investigación. Nos informaron que un yate había tenido un accidente y era preciso averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Una de las teorías era que fue un accidente, pero la otra era que alguien lo había hecho explotar. De ser así el responsable podía estar cerca, así que fui de isla por isla para tratar de encontrar a esa persona -Sasuke se maravilló de lo fácil que era construir una mentira como aquella. Naruto parecía haber mordido el anzuelo.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió que podíamos ser sobrevivientes?

-Reconozco que pasó por mi mente –dijo Sasuke-, pero me enseñaron a disparar primero y hacer preguntas después.

Naruto rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

-No lo sé. ¿Dónde está esa chica de la playa? ¿Ustedes dos son los únicos sobrevivientes?

-Sí.

-De acuerdo. Los llevaré de vuelta, pero tienes que devolverme mi arma.

Naruto estaba a punto de entregarle la pistola, de no ser por el grito que escuchó en ese momento.

-¡Hinata! –Gritó.

Quiso correr a su encuentro, pero se frenó en seco al recordar la situación en la que estaba. Podía ir con la chica, pero entonces el sujeto frente a él escaparía. Y si se quedaba con él, quién sabe en qué situación encontraría a Hinata. ¿Había sido atacada? ¿Estaba herida?

Afianzó el agarre de la pistola y apuntó a Sasuke directamente en el pecho.

-Camina –ordenó.

Sasuke no se movió de su lugar.

Naruto se puso detrás de él y le dio un empujón con la mano libre.

-Haz lo que te digo si no quieres morir aquí mismo.

-Hace un segundo estabas dispuesto a entregarme el arma y dejar que los sacara de esta isla; ahora me amenazas de muerte.

-¿Escuchaste ese grito? Es la chica que estaba conmigo. Podría estar en problemas.

-¿Y por qué no vas con ella?

-Porque no pienso dejarte solo. En ningún momento dije que iba a confiar en ti.

Sasuke desvió la mirada y empezó a caminar en la dirección que Naruto le decía. Sabía que el grito era de Hinata Hyuga, y también sabía que el único responsable debía ser Itachi. Itachi con el PSG1, dispuesto a terminar su trabajo. Naruto, sin saberlo, estaba caminando hacia una trampa.

.

.

Hinata se debatía entre correr y recibir un balazo o quedarse quieta e igual recibir uno. El hombre frente a ella se estaba tomando su tiempo, pero no sabía por qué. Si había un mínimo rastro de duda en él podía ser la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Dio un paso hacia un lado pero se frenó de inmediato al escuchar que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡Hinata!

Era Naruto. Naruto y otro sujeto que se parecía mucho al que traía el rifle. ¿También lo habían capturado? No, no era eso. El que llevaba el arma era el rubio. Hinata sonrió al pensar que tenían una ventaja, pero el chasquido del rifle siendo cargado la hizo volver a la realidad.

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Hinata se encontraron en un claro justo afuera de la cueva. Itachi le apuntaba a Hinata con el rifle a menos de tres metros mientras que Naruto hacia lo mismo con Sasuke. Los hermanos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-Hinata, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Naruto.

La chica asintió, no encontraba su voz.

-¿Se puede saber qué sucedió? –Inquirió Itachi dirigiéndose únicamente a su hermano.

Sasuke desvió la mirada con fastidio. Lo último que quería era que le recalcaran su error de haber bajado la guardia y dejar que su presa se apoderara del arma.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Dispárales –respondió Sasuke.

Naruto y Hinata se tensaron y el horror invadió sus rostros. Naruto se acercó un paso más a Sasuke y fulminó a Itachi con la mirada.

-Déjala ir –gruñó.

-Dispara –repitió Sasuke sin inmutarse.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Itachi.

-Deja ir a mi hermano y dejaré ir a la chica.

-No lo hagas, Naruto –intervino Hinata.

-¡Maldita sea, Itachi, he dicho que dispares! Termina tu trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo? –Preguntó Naruto.

Sasuke suspiró fuertemente. Definitivamente no tenía ganas de nada de eso. Darle explicaciones al idiota que lo había desarmado, repetir una y otra vez la orden que le estaba dando a su hermano, y tampoco soportar la mirada de interrogación de Hinata Hyuga.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Me pagaron por matarte, Hinata Hyuga –respondió Itachi.

Hinata contuvo la respiración de golpe.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó con voz débil.

Itachi abrió la boca para responder, pero Sasuke se le adelantó.

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que fue tu primo?

Hinata sintió cómo la sangre se le paralizaba y su corazón se saltaba un latido. ¿Neji? ¿Era capaz de algo como eso? ¿Su primo, quien había crecido con ella y la quería como si fuera su hermana? No, no podía ser cierto.

-Es mentira –respondió Hinata con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Creíste que se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de la pequeña discusión que tuvieron? ¿Qué toleraría tus berrinches y arrebatos?

Hinata recordó lo que había pasado. El uno al otro se habían gritado cosas feas, pero no era posible que hubiera tomado tales acciones.

-No lo escuches, Hinata. Tu primo se preocupa por ti, jamás haría algo así –exclamó Naruto al ver que la duda había empezado a apoderarse de Hinata.

-Está bien, me atrapaste –confesó Sasuke-. Tu primo no pagó para matarte, ¿sabes por qué?

-Porque él…

-Porque está muerto.

Hinata soltó un grito de horror y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto con desdén.

-¿También dirás que eso es una mentira? –Le preguntó.

Naruto tenía la mandíbula tensa y temblaba ligeramente de pies a cabeza.

-Es suficiente, Sasuke –exclamó Itachi-. Neji Hyuga no está muerto, sólo hospitalizado.

-Cierra la boca, Itachi –terció Sasuke-. Dispara ya para que podamos irnos a casa.

Al escuchar esto, Naruto sujetó el arma con las dos manos y miró fijamente a Itachi. Parecía estarle preguntando si sería lo suficientemente rápido para matarlos a ambos antes de que él le disparara a su hermano.

Itachi comprendió que no había forma de hacer que Naruto bajara el arma, y tampoco podía matarlo a él primero porque estaba detrás de Sasuke. _Qué dilema_ , pensó. _¿Mi pequeño hermano se enojaría más si los dejó escapar o si lo atravieso con tal de matar al chico?_

Finalmente, Itachi bajó el rifle y lo dejó caer a sus pies en un gesto de rendimiento.

-Hinata, toma el arma –ordenó Naruto.

Hinata se acercó cautelosamente y recogió el rifle. Se acercó lentamente a Naruto y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al notar la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella. Naruto la hizo ir por delante y se quedó unos segundos apuntándoles a los hermanos Uchiha para asegurarse de que ninguno la iba a seguir.

Sin decir nada más se alejó caminando hacia atrás unos metros y luego echó a correr detrás de la chica.

.

.

Sasuke observó unos segundos más el punto por el que había desaparecido la espalda de Naruto y luego volteó a ver a Itachi con profundo odio.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? Tenías un rifle y él una Magnum. ¿Necesitas saber cuál es la diferencia?

Itachi sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

-Supuse que no valía la pena sacrificar tu vida por un montón de dinero.

-No me vengas con esas idioteces –gruñó Sasuke zafándose de su agarre, molesto-. Ahora perdimos también la fragata.

-Si fueras más inteligente, hermanito, te darías cuenta de que todavía te queda una opción. ¿Por qué asesinar a una Hyuga y robar su herencia cuando hay formas más fáciles de conseguir el dinero?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hinata Hyuga tiene una hermana, ¿no es así? Si te casas con ella podrás tener acceso a sus bienes.

-¿Matimonio? Hubiera preferido que me dispararas –respondió Sasuke.

-Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

Itachi y Sasuke empezaron a caminar hacia la playa. Tenían que idear un plan para salir de ahí ya que Naruto y Hinata se habían llevado su medio de transporte. Sasuke pensó que ojalá todo fuera tan sencillo como en las películas, en las que encender una fogata o construir una balsa eran pan comido.

-Ve el lado bueno –dijo Itachi pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros-, tendremos mucho tiempo de calidad entre nosotros.

Sasuke suspiró y se detuvo. Agarró impulso con la mano derecha y lanzó un golpe que encajó limpiamente con la mandíbula de Itachi.

-Aléjate de mí –fue todo lo que dijo.

Itachi se sobó y no pudo evitar sonreír. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían ni en mil años. El temperamento de su hermano menor era una de ellas.

 **FIN**

 **TuT eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. No sé por qué siempre me dan ganas de escribir historias donde haya armas, peleas y asesinatos. Trataré de hacer algo romántico para la próxima vez.**

 **Dejen su review :3 ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
